Your Light Is Like An Angel's :
by nekoprincess2008
Summary: sasuke has to take care of his new born baby while she grows up but what happens when he meets a certain blonde for the rescue! M: for later chapters!


Summary: His wife died and was now left alone too take care of his little girl...but what happens when sasuke uchiha was suddenly met by a young blonde who is his wifes little brother. the little blonde decides to live with sasuke till he can take care of her himself, but what happens when sasuke got to know the blonde more?

Disclaimer: Neko: YES FINALLY I GOT THEM! (sasuke and naruto in the net while i carry them) *poofs away* DAMN YOU WRITER OF NARUTO!

Notice: this story contains yaoi (boy x boy) don't like don't read!

Neko: oh hello there fanfictions readers my name is nekoprincess! and this is my first fanfic...so please be nice!

Naruto:NEKO!

Neko: what's wrong naru-chan?

naruto: did you put some potion in sasuke's drink again!

neko: i don't know what you're talking about...(looks everywhere trying to get distracted)

naruto: you did didn't you!

sasuke: naru-chan...(grabs hold of naruto's slim waist)

naruto: SASUKE! NO WAIT! STAY AWAY! GAAH! HEY DON'T TAKE MY SHIRT OFF YOU PERVERT! GAAAAH! NEKO-CHAN HEEELPPP MEEEE!(being dragged away!)

neko: (snickers) oh wait! (grabs vid. camera) HEY SASUKE CAN I TAPE RECORD YOU? oh and enjoy my very first story ok! see ya! HEY DON'T START WITHOUT ME YOU TWO!

CHAPTER 1-THE STARTING OF MY HORRIBLE LIFE...

in a small town in the land of japan was all started when a young lady name naruko uchiha, and a young man named sasuke uchiha...they have been living together and got married for 4 years now and they waited, when they were ready they finally get to have there first born, when that day finally arrived sasuke and naruko where in the hospital trying so hard to get out there new born.

"come on naruko! come on baby, you're almost there!" sasuke yelled to his beautiful strong wife who screamed and screamed.

"OOH! SASUKE! YOU TRY AND HAVE THIS BABY SEE HOW JUST HOW I FEEL!" naruko was really in for it... she already lost to much blood, this wasn't good for tsunade there family doctor.

Sasuke was holding naruko's hand but it felt like his hand could rip off of his arm! 'come on just a little more come on!' sasuke was out of his thoughts when naruko screamed once more that sounded more painful than the other screams.

tsunade was looking and looking for hours until she saw the head than the shoulders than after that the whole thing was out of her. "it's a girl!" tsunade looked at the small child that was bloody and gewy from naruko. (neko: eew!) but instead of the baby just crying like every baby she delivered was not. instead the baby had her hands up looking for someone important. she looked up to sasuke and naruko which sasuke was smiling.

but instead of tsunade keeping the smile to them she had the look of fear in her eyes, next then she screamed for paremedics and doctors to help. sasuke was confused why were there paremedics? why are they sorrounding them? why are they pulling sasuke away from his lovable wife? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME! MY WIFE NEEDS M-!" sasuke was cut off to have a shocked face when he seen his wife had her eyes closed and was looking like she was not breathing. sasuke had his eyes wide he then tried to call out his wife but no answer and was now sent to wait in the waiting room.

.: one and half hours later :.

sasuke was waiting for naruko...waiting for her to come out of that infirmary with there beautiful baby, then they can go home and take care of her together, then they would live happily ever after like naruko wanted right. when sasuke was waiting he went out of his thoughts when tsunade came.

he was quiet when tsunade politely asked him to listen...when tsunade had told sasuke what had happpened earlier, instead of sasuke shrugging and walking it off like he always do for his whole life the uchiha sat down, in disbelief he put his knees on his chest and he wrapped his arms around his knees and then he broked down crying, the uchiha had actually broke down and cried.

tsunade tried to comfort the said boy she tried to tell the boy that it wasn't the end of the world. but to sasuke who thought it was, was never going to get this memory out of his head, that his beautiful strong, lovable, caring, believable, and understandable wife was done. that her life was sleeping and never going to wake up anymore, yes that's right sasuke's wife had died...

.:later that night :.

sasuke was outside of the window of babies and seen one noticable one that stands out of all of them 'she looks just like her mother' sasuke thought he then put his head againts the window, and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-San?" a girl with short brown hair that had the name tag named 'Shizune' was going to ask him a question, "did you want to take care of the baby girl? or do you want to take her in for adoptio-"

"No" Shizune was cut off by Sasuke who continued "I'll take her in...she's my daughter anyways..." she smiled and bowed her head and walked off.

.: One Week Later :.

Sasuke was in the hospital who was now taking her little baby out of there. He smiled at the young one. The little girl must have been mixed with him and naruko. Instead of her having three whiskered like marks on her she had two on each cheek. She had dark onxy eyes like sasuke's, her skin was half tanned, and she had darkish blondish hair. 'yep Miyuki you sure take up your mother and father' Sasuke smiled gently. He gave her the name a week ago after his wife had died

He took her home and was gonna try and take care of this young beautiful girl, even if that means that he has to do it without his supporting wife. He smirked with the baby in his arms he walked to his home and started to look at his baby, and started to smile again.

.: One Month Later :.

Sasuke was tired the hell out of himself he couldn't take care of this baby on his own as he thought, the baby at 6:28 am started to cry again! He got up and walked up to the baby cradle and bend down tiredly. He started to look at the baby to see what was wrong with her. He then thought that maybe she was hungry he went to the kitchen and found a baby bottle filled with fresh milk, he fed her and he realised she was just hungry he put her down on his shoulders gently and he started to pat her back gently. When sasuke was patting he patted until he heard a burp but not the kind of when they burp usually.

He pulled the baby off his shoulders and noticed that the baby had spit drooling down her chin and to the floor the raven haired father looked at the baby then he felt wet on his shoulders, 'oh no! She just did not do that on my arm did she?' He looked back just to see puke that was sliding off his shoulders. "Eew..." Sasuke said with the same non-chalante face expression...he was always like this ever since he never got any good rest.

He sighed and he took off his house coat, and put the baby back into his cradle. He sighed once more when he seen the time was now 7:17am. He could go outside and have one cigarrette. He puffed and puffed then once he was finished he WAS going back inside until he heard a vihacle turn to his direction. He turned around to see someone who was coming out of the car smiling, 'who is this guy?' Sasuke thought

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" the man looked like he was about in his mid 20's or 40's he had long black hair not tied up, he had scary yellow eyes, and to Sasuke he looked just like a snake.

"Yea that's me..." Sasuke wasn't too sure what he should do...he starred at this guy and to him he didn't trust this guy, not one single bit.

"My name is Orochimaru, and I work in the child institute industries, I came to see how your home is doing and your daughter is doing." The guy who is claimed to be Orochimaru.

Sasuke didn't know this guy he didn't like this guy but he had to oblige to the guy and make him come in. Sasuke was a clean freak like Naruko, everything in the house seemed spottless and not a spek of dust, Orochimaru smiled and writened everything and how everything was going on. He asked questions answered questions, and still Sasuke didn't like this guy. When the expection was almost done he looked outside and he seen everything was not suitable like the house was.

"I expected everything to be nice and tidy out here but it looks to me like you haven't done anything." Sasuke looked at Orochimaru who turned back and smiled slyly "next time I see you Uchiha your place better be spotless..." Orochimaru then turned around and he was about to walk till he continued with what he wanted to finish "unless you want your precious little girl taken away...?" with that said he then walked away leaving a glaring pissed off Sasuke Uchiha.

.: The Next Day :.

Sasuke was stressed now he didn't know what to do he put the baby down to her afternoon rest but he had to think, 'what am I going to do about that orochimaru guy?' he thought viciously. Sasuke thinking gave up after an hour he didn't know what to do, Sasuke then turned to the ceiling and was now thinking about his wife smiling at him, and giving him great support, he thought about how she kissed him goodbye after he left to work, then kissing him wlecome when he came back. He took a slight smile till a knock came to the door.

He growled at the door for interrupting his wonderful daydream he walked to the door "I'm coming!" Sasuke said before opening the door.

When he opened it he didn't expect this at all. He was looking at a small male version of Naruko! His wife! he had his eyes wide open in shock, the younger male had blonde hair just like Naruko's, blue eyes just like Naruko's, his skin was tanned just like Naruko's, the big grin on his face Sasuke thought he would never see again, and there was these three whiskered like things on both his cheeks, yep this boy must have been a reincarnation of Naruko!

"Hello! My name is naruto uzumaki!" And for some reason the younger boys voice sounded like heaven just by Sasuke hearing it. The said young boy looked confuesed until he took out a hand and spoked softer "sorry about that...my hyper just get's the best of me...anyways you may not know me but I'll just put it into short sentences..." he took a deep breath as he was ready to tell the raven man something. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki's or she is now called Naruko Uchiha's younger brother, and I came to help you Sasuke Uchiha to raise the baby like she asked me too before the baby girl was born!"

And with that Sasuke's eyes from shocked still couldn't believe it. 'WHAT THE HELL! FIRST NARUKO DIES, THEN THE BABY KEEPS ON CRYING EVERY NIGHT, AFTER OROCHIMARU IS PLANNING ON TAKING MIYUKI AWAY FROM ME! NOW THIS GUY COMES IN AND TELLS ME HE'S NARUKO'S BROTHER! AND MOST OF ALL DID SHE REALLY ASKED THIS GUY TO HELP ME WATCH THE BABY!' Sasuke looked as if he was ready to kill someone, and i think Naruto already knows who that's going to be...

Neko: How was it! Did it sound good! Was the story good? OOH PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE!

Naruto: OUCH MY ASS HURTS!

Sasuke: You know You liked it

Naruto: (Blushes) no i didn't you jerk!

Neko: Ahem! Anyways please review please and thank you :D :D :D :D


End file.
